Bendito Destino
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Historia alterna de epoca, donde Albert desde niño fue separado de su familia, escapa y se topa con un amor pecosito que siendo una niña... se convertirá en su esposa, esta historia es fantaseosa, ya que los caballos son parte que une a un amor... nadie puede decir que siendo niños se puede asegurar que el amor este presente... pero la inocencia siempre es un virtud...
1. Encuentro del Destino

_**Bendito Destino**_

_**Por mayraexitosa**_

**Capítulo 1**

**Encuentro del Destino**

Escocia, Un hombre hablaba con una dama para cortejarla y pedir su mano

-señorita Pauna Andrew, quisiera pedirle permiso de cortejarla

-Sir Alsthom, me encantaría, pero he decidido tomar los hábitos sagrados

- ¡Cómo!, me está mintiendo su padre no permitirá que usted sea una monja

-No Sir Alsthom, es verdad, pero agradezco mucho su intención, jamás me casaré con un hombre cuando amo a Dios

Nunca le creyó a la dama, este en venganza secuestró a su hermano menor cuando paseaba con la joven Rosemary, esta fue aventada a un lado, llevándose a un niño con diez años escasos. William Andrew su padre, buscó por todos lados a su descendiente, este recibió una nota del secuestro y la dama anuncio que se casaría con él, que le devolviera a su hermano, este no fue devuelto. Ella sufrió en silencio la pérdida de su hermanito William, que ahora tendría ya quince años.

Sir Roger Alsthom, educaba de forma implacable al jovencito, como un caballero, le enseñaba idiomas, lo obligaba a ser el mejor, lo custodiaba por varios hombres con la fe de que la dama al ver que él había formado a un gran caballero, le perdonara y se casará con él, este hacía todo lo que le pedían, mejoraba a grandes pasos, en el fondo sus planes eran escapar, aprendió latín, y tres idiomas básicos Inglés, francés y alemán, en Europa era necesario saber mínimo dos idiomas, pero Alsthom era ambicioso, según él iba por todo, ahora sabía que Pauna la hija mayor no había ido a tomar los hábitos, que su anuncio era casarse con él, este orgulloso con cinco años de educación obligada y constante al jovencito William.

Este no había intentado escapar sin embargo su forma analítica de meditar y de ser, descubría sus habilidades y las debilidades de su captor, así se decidió a tomar acción, una tarde escuchó decir a Alsthom que el tiempo había llegado, el tendría una esposa, Pauna Andrew sería la señora Alsthom, esto al escucharlo el joven William, apresuró todo para que su hermana no fuera a casarse con ese hombre, redactó una carta y la firmó, después con un sirviente salía, este llevaba la carta sin remitente dirigida a su padre, el sirviente recibía fortuna suficiente para escaparse de ahí después de enviar la carta, este muy agradecido por no volver con Alsthom.

Una tarde, Sir Alsthom acompañaba como cada viernes la cabalgata del joven William, este se metía por el bosque, él lo acompañaba, de ahí, forzó a su corcel a subir monte arriba, no dio tregua, sabiendo que Alsthom amaba los retos, este sonreía con la mirada embravecida al ver que el joven lo retaba a ser mejor y subía cabalgando tres horas, cuando solo cabalgaba una y otra de regreso siempre, se obscureció, arriba, la obscuridad se volvió traicionera, los aullidos alertaron a los caballos, William, soltó su corcel con confianza, mientras Alsthom al ver correr al caballo solo pensó que William había caído por el corcel al escuchar los aullidos, de repente una serpiente caía de un árbol haciendo que el caballo reparará y tumbará a Alsthom, este adolorido su brazo roto, sin poder moverse, William alcanzó al caballo de Alsthom, subió en él huyendo pues los sonidos de los lobos se acercaban muy rápido, a lo lejos escucho el grito de Alsthom, este corrió huyendo de todo ese lugar, el caballo cansado, él lo dejaba irse al ver al corcel que siempre montaba, esperándolo para volver a llevarlo, como lo había entrenado, huía ahora por todo el área norte rumbo desconocido, para escapar de la propiedad de Alsthom.

Con el caballo cansado, caminando y sonriente el joven William llegaba a la mansión Brandan, con la precaución de que los hombres de Alsthom lo buscarían, pues el caballo de Alsthom ya debía haber regresado y los lobos acabado con Alsthom, un hombre le dio la bienvenida, este se presentó con él al saber que quien lo recibía era un nombre irlandés llamado Sir Alexander Brandan, este le era familiar el nombre,

- Soy William Albert Andrew fui secuestrado, me vienen siguiendo, mi padre debió recibir una carta donde escape de Alsthom. Sé que es un caballero y por eso solicito su ayuda.

-Claro que sí, mi esposa en paz descanse Katherine Mc Lead era prima lejana de su madre Pauna Rosset Gordon Mc Lead, cuente con mi ayuda, lo que necesite, daré la orden, de que la vigilancia no deje pasar a nadie, usted cuenta con todo mi apoyo

-Papá vi llegar a alguien, todo bien.

-Si hija, mira el es William Andrew de Escocia, es hijo de un buen amigo, ella es mi hija Candy Alexandra Brandan.

-Un placer caballero, bienvenido a la mansión Brandan, Padre desea que le asigne una habitación para que se prepare para la cena.

-Hija, busca ropa para el caballero, no trae consigo equipaje, debe haber algo en mi guarda ropa, para él,

-Aun delgado ya cuenta con una estatura de un hombre, joven Andrew, esto dirigiéndose ahora hacia el joven quien admiraba a Candy por sus atenciones y su juventud pues ella era apenas una niña, ejercía como una dama, en la casa, el hombre dijo que su esposa había fallecido, su hija era la dama de esa mansión.

- Acompáñeme joven Andrew, lo llevo a que se dé un baño, el servicio se encargará de darle las cosas necesarias. Mientras la seguía, no dejaba de admirar a la pequeña dama, esta lo notaba, se ruborizaba, se retiró dejando una sonrisa en William por ver que ella se había ruborizado.

Mientras tanto Sir Alexander un hombre alto rubio de ojos verdes intensos muy parecido a su joven y única hija, enviaba un telegrama a Escocia, avisando que el joven había llegado a él, desconociendo que el contenido, lo recibía un hombre de confianza de Alsthom al mismo tiempo, ahora se dirigía a la mansión Alsthom a buscar a su jefe y no lo encontraba, solo se enteraba que una semana hacía que ambos habían ido a montar y no regresaban, solo el caballo de Alsthom regresó solo.

Puso a toda la gente a buscar por si había sido muerto, pero nadie encontraba nada, ni ropa, ni cuerpo ni rastro, eso era muy extraño, la búsqueda no cesaba y ahora era avisado la hermana de Alsthom quien estaba casada con Robert Legan, le decían que su hermano había desaparecido, sin decirle que él era el secuestrador del joven Andrew.

Pues aseguraban que ella lo sabía, que al joven algún día lo casarían con su hija Elisa Margaret Legan Alsthom, que también tenía un hijo llamado Neil Legan Alsthom. Solo que al desaparecer y darlo por muerto al pensar que la herencia era para ella, resulto que todo estaba a nombre de la hija mayor Andrew Pauna, esto se lo hacían saber a Sir William Andrew, burlándose de dicha herencia, después de que secuestró a su hijo, a quien permanecía oculto en Irlanda bajo la protección de Sir Brandan. Los consejeros le dijeron que rematara toda la herencia, se la dejará a su hijo por los problemas que este tuvo al ser secuestrado por más de cinco años.

Este ponía al tanto a toda su familia de que Legan era familiar de Alsthom, todos des hacían negocios con ellos, los relegaban de la amistad y familiaridad que tenían para con los Andrew. Elroy Andrew puso el grito en el cielo, al enterarse que su sobrino político había emparentado con una Alsthom, ahora eran repudiados por el Patriarca de los Andrew. Enviaba una carta a su primo, mismo que ella quedaba lejos de la familia, al saber que ella también resultaba familiar de estos. Ella asustada, acudía a su hermano, este dijo

-Tendrás que alejarte de esa gente definitivamente, pedir disculpas al patriarca, vete con mi prima a América pues allá estarás lejos de todo este problema. Así lo hizo, el Patriarca acepto la disculpa, le dijo

-Júrame Elroy que jamás ningún descendiente de los Alsthom se unirá a los Andrew, ella lo juró, dijo

-Ellos no son mi familia directa, son de la familia de mi esposo fallecido, me comprometo a no volver a reunirme con ningún Alsthom, después de tal desfachatez al querer obligar a su hija a dicha unión, quitar sus planes de tomar los hábitos, Pauna la hija mayor en su tristeza había fallecido al ver que no devolvieron a su hermano. Ahora solo le quedaban Rosemary casada con un valioso hombre de negocios en América y William su único descendiente barón, para confiar en Elroy le dijo

-Elroy, te quedarás con mi hija Rosemary, pues al no estar casada y ser viuda, vuelves con los Andrew, no hay dama más honorable, respetada que mi querida Elroy Hall Andrew, ella feliz, lloraba, le decía a su hermano quien semanas después fallecería de enfermedad, la oportuna reconciliación con el Patriarca, la hacía quedar en una posición privilegiada, ella muy honrada, quedaba dentro de la protección Andrew, el agradecimiento

Mientras tanto, William Andrew padre, fue personalmente a ver a su hijo quien montaba junto a la joven Brandan, ambos a galope tendido eran admirados por sus padres,

-Brandan, me gusta su hija para mi hijo William, ojala algún día ellos llegarán a ser esposos.

-Andrew, pensamos igual, pero no me atrevía a exteriorizarlo, el joven es todo un caballero, en su secuestro fue muy bueno, en su escape fue excelente, ese imbécil de Alsthom tenía mal el cerebro, lo que me duele más es la perdida de tu hija y su tristeza, pues me duele tanto la mía, y es lo único que tengo,

-No te preocupes amigo, si algo pasará los Andrew seremos responsable de ella, sabes Alsthom heredo a mi hija toda sus tierras, su fortuna, misma que me han dicho rematar, hare un trato contigo, entre nosotros, esas tierras y esa fortuna ahora es de tu hija, me la das en matrimonio para mi William.

-Trato hecho, cuando ella cumpla 16 años, será la esposa de tu hijo.

Se hicieron los documentos, Candy se volvió una heredera muy importante al supuestamente adquirir todas las propiedades de Alsthom, quienes ahora se cambiaban a todo el personal, se liquidaban a los trabajadores, dejando todo a su nueva dueña.

Sir Brandan hablaba con Candy, le comentaba que ella estaba comprometida en matrimonio, que su esposo lo vería cuando cumpliera los 16 años, ella sin decir nada, aceptaba pero en su corazón guardaba al joven Andrew, se guardaba sus sentimientos.

Mientras que al volver a Escocia, Albert se enteraba de todo lo que Alsthom había hecho, perdió a su hermana, la herencia había sido dada en convenio matrimonial para él, este se molestó

-Padre, estuve secuestrado cinco años, ahora me comprometes a un matrimonio con solo Dios quien, que acaso no me quiere usted,

-Bueno hijo, el compromiso es con Lady Candy Brandan, te quiero mucho hijo, por lo tanto des haré el compromiso de inmediato, sonriendo el padre, al saber que este ya no querría des hacerlo.

-Bueno Padre, no se apure, si ya hizo el compromiso, un Andrew nunca se retracta de su palabra, esta no será la ocasión. Y eso cuando será.

-El padre se dio vuelta de espaldas para ocultar la sonrisa, por como escuchó emocionado a su hijo, dijo

-Por mi mañana mismo, pero será el regalo de Candy cuando cumpla sus 16 años, Albert ya no pudo esconder su alegría, sonrió. Vio los papeles donde todo lo de Alsthom ahora pertenecía a los Brandan, estos ya eran familia de los Andrew.


	2. Feliz Compromiso

**Capítulo 2**

**Feliz Compromiso**

Para Albert todo era felicidad, regresaba a su hogar, ya contaba con un sobrino pequeño de seis años hijo de Rosemary, el con 18 años, su futura esposa de 13 en ese momento, ahora sentía que podía conquistar a su princesa para cuando cumpliera los 16 lo aceptará como su esposo. Esos tres años serían una agonía muy larga, pero estaba dispuesto a vencerla, pues el poco tiempo que trato a la dama, eran muy afines y al conversar, ambos tenían gustos similares.

Mientras tanto en Inglaterra, una familia llegaba despreciada por los Andrew, esos eran los Legan, el padre ahora se asociaba con personas importantes de Inglaterra, tratando de olvidar lo que su funesto cuñado le había ocasionado

-Así es mi querido Duque de Grandchester, lo sucedido es del todo desagradable, a la vez justo, entiendo muy bien la posición de Sir William Andrew, perdió a su único hijo varón cinco largos años, en ese trayecto falleció su hermosa hija mayor, y el causante fue solamente mi maldito cuñado, estoy muy avergonzado, por esta situación he decidido volver a Inglaterra, usted me conoce bien, su hijo y yo somos buenos amigos, antes de que se fuera a América su hijo Richard y yo estudiamos juntos, sé que pronto vendrá con su esposa y sus hijos, pero antes bien quiero que este usted enterado que hemos sido repudiados, por mi lazo con Alsthom, quien desapareció, sus bienes dejo en herencia a su amada Pauna Andrew, misma que falleció, ahora les pertenece a los Andrew, pero me he enterado que le han vendido todo a Sir Alexander Brandan, este sin casarse y con un sola heredera .

-Me deja usted sorprendido, mi hijo Richard esta aquí, ha escuchado todo lo que me dice. En una sección salió un hombre muy gallardo, alto, dijo

- Robert que sorpresa, ahora te envolvieron en una situación desagradable, no fuiste tú el que dijo que casarme con una americana era degradante, sonreía

-Richard, que cosas dices, solo apoyaba a tu padre, pues no deseaba que te fueras a vivir a América.

-Nunca lo hice, me case y me traje a vivir a Eleonor mi esposa conmigo, soy verdaderamente muy feliz, tengo dos hijos, mi querido Terrance y Beatriz, ellos son muestra importante de mi amor por esa linda americana.

-Te felicito, no tienes idea de cómo me siento al saberte feliz, mientras que me case con una mujer de abolengo y prestigiada de Irlanda, ahora por el lazo familiar de mi detestable cuñado hemos sido cancelados de todos los negocios.

-Nosotros tenemos negocios en América, muy importantes, si deseas puedo enlazarte con algunos socios, pues los Grandchester conocemos a los Andrew, no puedo faltar a la amistad que llevamos mi padre y yo con Sir William, pero puedo ayudarte en América con los Rockefeller, ellos no tienen ningún lazo con los Andrew, están muy bien en los negocios.

-Acepto, porque no deseo irme a otra parte, pues toda Europa, tiene negocios importantes con los Andrew.

-En América su yerno Antonio Brown Mc Carthy es muy importante, tiene todo los negocios de los Andrew en América, como su Administrador, no te confíes, no te acerques a la zona norte del país, ve a la zona sur en Texas, ahí los Rockefeller son muy importantes.

-Lo haré mí querido Richard, gracias por tu ayuda, espero devolverte el favor que me haces algún día. Salió dejando a Richard y Thomas Grandchester conversando.

-Hijo es bueno ayudar a un amigo, pero si me lo hubieran hecho a mí, te quitan de mi lado, no sería tan complaciente, mandaría matar a todos sus descendientes.

En eso llegó el joven Terrance, entró, dijo

-Abuelo, es usted un asesino en serie, que lo escuchen, se lo llevarán, sonreían.

-No me querido Terrance, pero si te secuestran, te alejan de mi cinco años, juro que mataría y sería un asesino en serie, lo abrazaba.

-Padre a que se refiere mi abuelo, a caso sucedió algo así en la familia.

-En la familia no hijo, pero si con nuestros amigos los Andrew, vamos a ir a verlos pronto. Le conto la historia de cómo habían robado desde niño a William hijo, este se enfureció, de la herencia que les habían dejado, como la vendieron de inmediato para no saber nada de ellos, la pérdida de la hija mayor.

-Abuelo somos asesinos definitivamente, si alguien le hace daño a mi hermana Betty lo mato, ese joven perdió a su hermana de tristeza por él, créame Betty me quiere tanto que mataría a su propio esposo si me hace algo, sonreían los tres.

-Eres un tonto Terry, tu hermana no mataría ni a una mariposa. Soltaban a reír.

-Pero sabes algo hijo, Legan dijo algo que me llamo la atención, Brandan tiene una hija, dicen que es hermosa, deberíamos conocerla, ahora es la heredera Brandan, sería muy interesante saber si es agradable a tus ojos Terry. El abuelo Thomas y Terry se vieron a la cara, saltaron las carcajadas.

-Padre me casarás por dinero, acaso tenemos necesidad de eso, dijo Terry, el abuelo dijo

-Pensé que era el ambicioso hijo, nunca me hubiera imaginado que pensarás así, estoy muy conmovido, ahora entiendo a tu madre que si heredarías mi carácter, pero te voy a decir algo, Terry es libre de casarse con quien desee, si lo casará buscaría una hija de William Andrew o una sobrina, ahí sí sería muy conveniente.

-Padre, Brandan es muy rico, pero al adquirir todo lo que tenía Alsthom, sobre pasa la riqueza Grandchester.

-En eso no lo había pensado, Terry tendrás que ir a Irlanda a conocer a tu prometida, saltaban las risas entre los tres hombres. Sin creerlo en Inglaterra, Margaret Legan madre de Elisa y Neil Legan una dama hermosa de una estirpe prepotente, molesta por ser relegada decía a sus hijos,

-El tonto de mi hermano le regalo la herencia a todos los Andrew, dejando a mi familia en el lodo, que ironía del destino, el muerto… amando a una mujer que se había muerto por haber robado a su hermano. Lo peor de todo es que ahora remato todas sus tierras, son los Brandan los que salieron beneficiados, que interesante lo que pudo ser mi hija una heredera ahora la hija de ese hombre es la heredera más importante de Irlanda.

-Bueno madre puedo casarme con ella si lo deseas dijo Neil, para tranquilizar a su madre que despotricaba de coraje, esta dijo

-Niel querido, no te dejarían ni acercarte a ella por un ápice de distancia, que no vez la posición en la que nos han dejado,

-Debe haber alguna forma de acercarme a ella, de forma irónica dijo

-Igual que tu tío robándotela, por favor Neil, ya estamos enlodados deja de buscar tranquilizarme, Elisa dijo

-Mi padre solucionará las cosas la Tía Elroy nos ayudará, esteremos bien.

-Hija eres una tonta, mira esta es la carta de Elroy, no nos volverá a visitar ahora vive con los Andrew, siente mucho la situación en que fue colocado tu padre por mi culpa. Lloraba ahora Margaret, en eso entro Robert, dijo

-Nos iremos a América los Grandchester nos han ayudado, estaremos lejos de toda esta maldita situación. Sonreían, abrazaba a su esposa quien se limpiaba las lagrimas, Elisa sonreía pues ella tenía razón su padre solucionaba todo.

-Padre que alegría, es usted muy bueno, encontró una buena salida a este enredo,

-Hijo tenemos que hablar, acompáñame, salían de la sala para entrar a un estudio y se encerraban en el.

-Hijo tengo entendido que en América nos espera Rockefeller, sabrás que serás el empresario más importante, quiero conseguir un buen matrimonio para tu hermana, para ti, los quiero ver felices, lejos de toda esta situación provocada por Alsthom, tu madre se siente mal, pero ella no se aleja mucho de la forma de ser de tu tío, planeo casar a Elisa con el joven que secuestró, ella no lo dice, pero no soy tonto, hijo nunca te dejes envolver por la soberbia de tu madre, está enfadada porque los planes de su hermano se fueron abajo, pero si su hermano la hubiera querido, crees que no la dejaría como heredera de él, mira lo que hizo, tu eres más sensato, no caigas en su juego, vamos a demostrar de lo que somos los Legan ya verás en un tiempo, los Andrew nos volverán a aceptar, al ver que no somos como Alsthom. Les convendremos como socios, demostraremos que tenemos honor y respeto. Días después partieron para América.

Mientras en Irlanda el joven Andrew, venía a visitar a su prometida muy feliz, por verla de nuevo, esta al verlo se quedó asombrada, sin mostrar ninguna sonrisa, fue así

-Que le ocurre mi Lady, ahora ya no somos amigos.

-Perdone joven Andrew, lo que sucede es que ahora estoy comprometida, no es bueno que tenga amigos.

-Joven Andrew, no habíamos quedado en que sería Albert para ti Candy

-Ella sonrió, dijo

-Como puedo querer llevarme mejor con usted, cuando desconozco a mi prometido, me da tanto gusto que desee ser mi amigo, a pesar de saber que estoy comprometida con alguien más.

-Bueno entonces seré amigo de su prometido, ambos soltaron la risa, Candy enrojeció, dijo

-No puedo, no puedo, imagínese que me lleve mejor con usted, lo aprecie más que a mi esposo, no es correcto, se daba la vuelta riendo, toda ruborizada.

-Quien es su prometido Candy. En eso salía el padre de Candy, lo abrazaba, hijo que gusto que nos visites de nuevo, bienvenido a tu hogar, ya conversaste con tu prometida. Candy abrió los ojos sonriendo, muy efusiva, dijo

-Padre usted no me dijo que el joven Andrew era mi prometido

-Hija lo siento, lo di por hecho, al ser el único que has permitido se acerque a ti, pensé que lo sabías, Albert sonreía complacido, pues su dama solo a él le había dado su amistad.

-Has de venir cansado William

-No, descansé ayer que llegue, solo hasta hoy me presento aquí,

-Acaso te has quedado en otro lugar hijo, tomando en cuenta tu situación, el peligro que has pasado.

-Lo que pasa es que mi padre me notifico que estaba comprometido con Lady Brandan, no vi propio llegar a su hogar a hospedarme,

-No William, en ti esa regla no aplica, enviare a mis sirvientes por tus cosas, tú te quedas con nosotros, no permitiré que estés en un lugar no apto para ti, además, su compromiso se ha alargado por la edad de mi hija, no por las cosas que puedan o no ser, si mañana muero dejarás a mi hija en otro lugar porque no puede estar contigo,

-Claro que no Sir Brandan, jamás permitiría eso, ella siempre estará a mi lado, no la dejaré sola lo juro, este lo abrazo, le dijo

-Gracias hijo, tu padre me aseguró lo mismo, estoy tan feliz de saber que mi hija queda en tus manos. Candy sonreía al ver a su padre tan feliz, ahora comprendía porque la había comprometido, se sentía más feliz no haber rechazado la orden de su padre.

Candy Salió a caballo una mañana, Albert la vio, de inmediato al ver que iba sola, se fue por un caballo, la siguió sigilosamente, llego a una parte del bosque, ella amarraba su corcel y bajaba, soltó un chiflido, salieron algunos animales a su encuentro entre ellos una mofeta blanca y negra quien le saltaba a la cabeza haciéndola reír, sentía que Candy parecía la reina del bosque, sin embargo los animales lo descubrieron de inmediato, ella dijo

-Albert me has estado siguiendo, mira que estos pequeños te tienen en la mira, no saben que eres mi prometido. Mientras hablaba la mofeta lo miraba desde la cabeza de Candy, inspeccionándolo y revisándolo, Candy se puso de pie, la mofeta bajo a sus brazos, mira esta pequeña es muy especial, si pensará que eres malo, ahora estuvieras oliendo mal, pero al parecer le simpatizas

-Lo crees Candy, pienso que está viendo si soy apropiado para ti, no sabía que tenía que pedir tu mano a tan gentiles amigos, Candy sonreía le extendió las manos tomando las de Albert sin quitar su mirada de la de Albert. Este se sentía muy atraído a Candy, quien se acercó, le dio un tierno beso en su frente, haciendo que la pequeña mofeta se subiera a su hombro. Candy le dijo

-Creo que ella te demuestra lo mucho que te aprecio Albert, este se enterneció al ver a su pequeña dama, sin reclamo por un suave beso que le dio al sentirse hipnotizado con su mirada.

-De verdad lo crees Candy, mientras la pequeña mofeta se metía por sus cabellos y su cuello.

-Si, le gustas, al parecer ya me cambio, mi cabello siempre la enreda, el tuyo la protege, dirigiendo su mirada a la pequeña le dijo

-Me has cambiado pequeña, mira que lo has elegido a él, te envidio, puedes estar tan cerca de él, nadie te reclama. Albert sonrió al decir que ella deseaba estar cerca de él, si no lo hacía era por algún reclamo, entonces la tomo de su cintura, la abrazó, le dijo

-Mi pequeña dama, estamos solos, usted me es increíblemente muy agradable, tiene todo el derecho de estar cerca de mí, tanto o más que su pequeña amiga, Candy feliz en los brazos de Albert se sentía muy contenta, su juventud no incomodaba a su atractivo prometido, ahora podía abrazarlo sin temor.

Albert se sentó en el pie de un árbol, le pidió la mano a Candy, quien al dársela, la atrajo a sentarse a su lado,

-Candy que bien se siente estar aquí, se ve que vienes muy seguido,

-Si, los animales son muy amigables cuando los conoces, te alejan del peligro, una ocasión un pequeñito al que puse el nombre de Clint, hizo un escándalo para que saliera de la casa, pues estaba en la cocina, de inmediato lo seguí, empezó a salir humo dejando a las cocineras llenas de cenizas por todo su cuerpo y cara, Clint y yo nos reíamos de cómo se veían las señoras, me llamaron la atención pensando que lo había provocado, no fue así, sino que sin querer alguien puso un leño húmedo y provoco que la chimenea saliera humo.

Albert y ella sonreían, le contaba todo lo que habían pasado, que la pequeña que ahora estaba en su hombro apareció hace poco tiempo, no contaba con nombre, Albert dijo

-Como le pondrás a la que envidas Candy, esta se sonrió apenada, dijo, no es justo, lo mejor será que le pongas algún nombre pero no debe ser el de una persona, pues ellos se molestan si les das feos nombres

-Acaso Albert es feo Candy,

-Para ellos sí, para mi es excelente

-De verdad te parece excelente Candy

-Si Albert, muy bello es tu nombre

-el tuyo lo es más, mucho más… Candy… se acercó a sus labios posando un beso que Candy jamás se imagino que podía enamorar tanto a Albert de ella. Soltó sus labios apenada bajaba la mirada, Albert le dijo

-No Candy, tu no bajes tu mirada, eres la mejor dama que he conocido en el mundo, no hay nadie que pueda igualar a una persona con tan nobles sentimientos y bello corazón, para que los animales del bosque puedan tener la seguridad de acercarse a los humanos, es prácticamente imposible

-Gracias Albert, eso significa que estás de acuerdo con que nos hayan comprometido, tengas que esperar dos años y ocho meses a que pueda irme contigo. Albert se sonrió efusivamente al notar que ella tenía contemplado el tiempo exacto para estar con él, la abrazo, le dijo

-Yo que pensé venir a verte, ganarme tu cariño, ahora veo que tú, te has ganado el mío por completo Candy

-De verdad Albert, me he ganado tu cariño por completo

-Si Candy, por completo, estoy muy feliz de estar comprometido contigo y bien como le pondremos a ésta pequeña, te parece Puppet

-Es hermoso marioneta en francés, es porque se sube por todo tu cuerpo o porque lo sentiste así.

-Veo que sabes francés Candy

-Si, es parte de una dama saber algunos idiomas, mi padre me llena de maestros, ahora estoy de descanso, pero debes ver a ese maestro de piano, no podrás dejarte de asombrar de su aspecto pero el profesor Cheveux es tan original que te sorprenderás mañana que lo veas.

-Tocas el piano Candy

-Si y me obligan a cantar, no sabes es muy penoso para mi, dice mi maestra que voy a ser muy buena en el canto, la verdad si alguien me ve me da pena,

-Pena porque Candy

-Porque tenga que soportar escucharme cantar, cuando aquí en el bosque hay tantas aves que lo hacen tan excelente

-Déjame ser tu admirador Candy, tenme la confianza de dejarme escucharte, prometo no hacer un mal comentario si no se oye tan bonito, para mi será un honor que me dejes escucharte un poco

-Quieres que cante Albert

-No puedo darte música aquí, pero te nace alguna estrofa de alguna canción Candy

-En este momento… estoy sin palabras

-Tal vez mañana en el piano pueda escucharte

-Esta bien, le diré a mi doncella que te avise cuando llegue el maestro de piano

-Gracias Candy

-Ven Puppet, ya deja a mi prometido tranquilo, mira como lo tienes con todo su cabello enredado. Candy quitaba a la pequeña mofeta, le desenredaba el cabello a Albert, este cerraba los ojos al sentir las suaves manos de Candy en su cuello, haciendo que Albert la abrazara junto a él, Candy se apoyaba en él, seguía desenredando su cabellera.

Albert sentía que Candy lo hacía con tal cuidado, se atrevió a tocar se cabello, tan suave y rizado, se sentía tan bien, lo acariciaba muy sutil y ambos se miraba con ternura, cuando enlazaron sus miradas, Candy dijo,

-Es hora de volver, no debemos salir solos y juntos, mejor será que me regrese, te espero para ir a comer

-Si Candy, le dio un beso en los labios muy tierno, se levantó para ayudarla y subirla a su caballo, le dijo

-Que hermosos son los corceles de los Brandan

-Algún día serán tuyos Albert, si venden este lugar, jamás vendas los corceles, son la mejor dinastía que puede estar a nuestro lado, ellos saben nuestra vida por completo, comparten la de ellos a nosotros. Albert sonrió, admiraba a esa pequeña tanto que ahora apreciaba mucho a Sir Brandan y más a su padre, por el compromiso en tan joven dama, que no perdía su sencillez y su nobleza.


	3. Una Novia Genial

**Capítulo 3**

**Una novia genial**

Desayunaban muy tranquilos, después Candy se retiraba, conversaban Albert y Sir Alexander en el estudio,

-Hijo ya has superado todo ese trance de los años que pasaste con Alsthom

-Ya han pasado tres años de eso, no sé si lo supere o no, mi dolor fue más por mi hermana Pauna, que no la volví a ver, sin embargo me entere que mi hermana está casada, que tengo un sobrino que tiene más de seis años ahora, que ella es feliz y está en América, mi padre no quiere llenarme de responsabilidades, pero aun así aprecia mi capacidad, me ha puesto al tanto de todo, imagínese que casaron de inmediato a mi hermana Rosemary porque temían que si Alsthom se daba cuenta de que Pauna había fallecido, quisiera casarse con Rosemary, mejor la caso mi padre, la envió a América y ahora hasta envió una tía para que le ayude con su hijo.

-Realmente ese desgraciado, cambio tu vida hijo

-Dios nos traza el destino, sabe de todo lo que vivimos, pero nos da libre albedrio a todos y cada uno de sus hijos, espero que me perdone por cómo me aleje de Alsthom, pero temía tanto por ella que no pensé en nada

-Si lo dices por su muerte, no lo mataste, ese murió por justicia, tus manos están limpias y estoy muy orgulloso de que seas parte de mi familia hijo

-Gracias, Sir Alexander, también estoy muy contento de formar parte de su familia. Brindaban, en eso entró una doncella avisando que la joven estaba en su clase de piano. Alexander sonreía, dijo

-Vayamos a ver a Candy, escucharla es una buena terapia

-Lo cree usted

-Mi hija dice que es que la quiero mucho, que ella canta mal, tal vez tenga razón, pero soy muy feliz, todo lo que hace me hace sentir muy orgulloso, es lo único que tengo

-Que le puedo decir, es mi prometida, créame, la veré como usted,

Entraban al salón, Candy estaba de espaldas, efectivamente el pianista parecía loco, sus cabellos formaban una pirámide hacia arriba levantado como si estuviera espantado, Albert se cubrió la boca, Alexander lo noto y se aguantó la risa, no dijo nada.

Candy comenzó a cantar por orden del profesor, ambos no notaban que los caballeros habían entrado, la voz era exquisita ella estaba sentada al piano, el maestro revisaba las teclas, sonreía, satisfecho por ver que Candy ahora mejoraba a pasos agigantados. Cantaba una canción escocesa, de una pareja que se amaba y que era separada por sus padres, pero ambos se juraban amor, a pesar del tiempo y la distancia se amaban, al final estaban solos, se tenían el uno al otro, su amor los hizo fuertes, su amor lo valía todo. La canción la Cantaba, se escuchaba el corazón muy agitado de Albert, Alexander lo vio, sonrió, definitivamente estaba enamorado de su hija, joven o no era una señorita, ahora se daba cuenta que había hecho bien en comprometerla con Albert el hijo de William, pues se veía que la admiraba tanto como él a su hija.

Termino la canción, Albert y Alexander le dieron aplausos, sorprendiendo a Candy y al profesor quien sonreía, dijo

-Sir Alexander, esta señorita me tiene sorprendido, esa canción la ha mejorado enormemente, eso que solo la hemos practicado dos ocasiones, me ha dejado sin palabras. Lo decía en un tono francés, moviendo su cabeza al hablar haciendo que Albert lo viera con el movimiento tembloroso de la cabeza, sus cabellos estirados hacia arriba se veía muy extraño, Candy que lo miraba se cubría la boca para reír por como su maestro tenía muy sorprendido a su prometido, este la vio ambos enlazaron sus miradas, se contemplaban admirándose. Después el profesor se hacía a un lado con Sir Alexander. Candy imitaba su movimiento de cabeza haciendo reír a Albert,

-Candy cantaste muy hermoso, me gusto mucho

-Eres un halagador como mi padre, ahora sé porque me comprometió contigo, tenía quien le siguiera la corriente.

-Candy si tu padre es tu admirador, te dije que lo sería, pero ahora soy quien tocaré el piano para ti, se sentaba a su lado, tocaba el piano y cantaba una canción suave, baja haciendo suspirar a Candy, dejando sorprendida por como tocaba el piano con la facilidad, la elegancia de un caballero, ella que estaba a su lado, lo acompañó, se adapto a él haciendo sorprender a su padre y su maestro, quien dijo

-Lo ve, es ese joven que me ha mejorado a la damita Brandan, no me había dicho que traería un nuevo profesor

-Oh no, es su prometido Profesor Cheveux, el es Sir William Andrew hijo, prometido de mi hija.

-Oh, un compromiso, que bien, ahora sé porque esta damita ha mejorado tanto, está enamorada. Sir Alexander se sorprendió, veía a Candy y Albert en el piano quienes ya no veían las teclas sino sus caras.

-Permítame felicitar a su maestra la dama inglesa de canto, ella tiene un tono dulce y melodioso, realmente es muy afinada, dígale a su maestra Lady Parrot que estoy muy feliz con los avances que ha desempeñado en su voz.

-Con gusto lo haré de su parte ella vendrá por la tarde, me ha comentado que Candy es muy buena en el piano, debería de conocer a la maestra, quédese con nosotros a tomar el té, así puede ver y hablar con Lady Parrot.

-Será un placer, la señorita Brandan, también me lo había solicitado, ya me dio curiosidad conocer a Lady Parrot.

Mientras Sir Alexander sonreía por saber lo que su hija planeaba, este profesor era la pareja perfecta de Lady Parrot y sonreía. Termino la clase, los jóvenes caminaban por los jardines muy tranquilos, mientras un hombre llegó a la mansión a solicitar trabajo. Albert lo vio, dijo

-Candy entra, no salgas, ese hombre no es de fiar. Candy se asustó, de inmediato llamo a la guardia, mientras Albert se acercó a Sir Brandan quien ya lo atendía, le decía que de momento no había lugares disponibles, este vio a Albert y se despedía de inmediato casi huyendo.

-Que pasa hijo, dijo Sir Brandan

-Ese es el hombre de confianza de Sir Alsthom, no es nada bueno que haya venido, me haya visto, pero debe saber que llegue aquí, cuando escape de aquel lugar, solo que no se imagino que estuviera aun aquí.

En ese momento los hombres llegaban, se ponían a las órdenes de los caballeros

- La señorita nos envió Sir Brandan

- Alcancen aquel hombre, entrevístenlo, conózcanlo que les muestre sus identificaciones, para que no lo dejen entrar jamás, se fueron a darle alcance.

Los días siguientes llegaba un telegrama de que Albert tenía que volver a Escocia y dejaba una invitación para que conocieran su hogar en Escocia, estos aceptaban, Albert se fue con guardias de Sir Brandan quienes lo acompañaron a Escocia. Albert llevaba una carta a su padre y documentos importantes.

-Se lo envía Sir Brandan padre

-Gracias hijo, están aquí la familia Grandchester de Inglaterra, te los presentaré a la hora del té, ahora ve a descansar, debes venir muy cansado hijo

-Si padre, pero muy feliz, mi prometida me ha dado alegrías inesperadas, este sonreía y su padre también lo hacía, satisfecho por el compromiso de su hijo. Al retirarse dijo

-Ah y los he invitado a conocer Escocia, llegarán en una semana, más sonreía. Por la tarde, bajaban dos damas. Albert estaba en el estudio, fue llamado por su padre

-Hijo él es el Duque Richard Grandchester, su hijo Terrance Grandchester, su bella esposa Eleonor Grandchester y su hermosa hija Beatriz Grandchester

-Es un honor y un placer conocerles,

-El es mi hijo William Albert Andrew

En unos días llegará la familia de mi hija y la familia de su prometida, Albert sonreía. Terry noto la felicidad del joven, dijo

-Estas muy enamorado William

-Llámame Albert, si estoy muy feliz con mi prometida, Terrance

- Llámame Terry, Albert, presiento que podemos ser buenos amigos

Salían a montar, eran muy compatibles, disfrutaban de la convivencia y pasaban la semana cuando llegó la familia de América, fue recibida por el jefe de la familia, habían llegado noche y Albert cargó a su sobrino muy orgulloso. Rose lo abrazaba llorando al verlo y Antonio se sorprendía al conocerlo, dijo

-Ya veo a quien se parece mi hijo, por Dios, siento que veo a mi hijo ya mayor, es idéntico a tu hermano. Sir William Padre, levantaba la manta para conocer a su nieto quien era cargado por Albert, le besaba, dijo

-Es un Andrew, Antonio, es mi nieto, por Dios, no te quejes, ya tendrás más hijos parecidos a ti, pero déjame gozar de mi primer nieto, mira que me quitaron a mi hijo toda su niñez y lloraba, Albert se quedaba serio, comprendía que su padre lo había añorado. El padre le pedía que pusieran al niño cerca de su habitación que él lo cuidaría y vigilaría. Albert apretó los labios para no reír, al notar la aprensión de su padre. Antonio complacido por el recibimiento a esas horas de la noche, que su suegro lo recibiera personalmente era un honor para él y se sentía muy halagado.

Por la mañana, el niño se despertó temprano, Albert lo llevó a montar y su abuelo hizo lo mismo, los tres cabalgaban cual emoción al ver a los tres caballeros muy atractivos, ver al pequeño idéntico a su hijo, se sentía muy orgulloso

-Albert, hijo mío, Dios me ha dado la oportunidad de ver a mi nieto tan parecido a ti, a tu madre, mira que buen jinete, es volver a tenerte, verte casi como cuando te robaron de mi lado, júrame hijo, que cuidarás de él en falta mía, le ayudarás a Antonio a que este joven sea un verdadero Andrew como tú, este acercaba a su corcel junto al de su padre, ponían sus manos en el hombro, dijo

- Lo juró Padre, se iban a cabalgar y regresaban para el desayuno.

Llegaba en ese momento carruajes, Albert sonreía, galopaba rápido a recibir a su prometida, el niño pregunto

-Abuelo quien llegó

-Tu tía Candy, la futura esposa de Albert tu tío, vayamos a recibirlos

Albert desmontaba rápido, se acercó para darle la mano, que ella bajará y muy sonriente lo abrazo, este la giro dando vueltas con ella en sus brazos, sonriendo

- ¡Albert! Que gusto volver a verte, mi padre no pudo venir por trabajo, pero me envió y te envía esto, es un presente

- Gracias Candy, el mejor presente lo tengo frente a mí. Salían algunos caballeros y damas a recibir a quien llegaba, una muy joven dama pero muy hermosa, llamaba mucho la atención al arrojarse a los brazos de Albert y Rosemary se acercó de inmediato

-Candy ella es mi hermana, Rosemary Brown

-Un placer mi lady

-Rose, ella es mi prometida Candy Brandan

-El placer es todo mío Candy, llámame Rose, eres hermosa y muy joven, el niño corrió, dijo

-Mira mami, mi Tía se parece a ti, mami es hermosa como tú. Candy lo vio, sonreía, dijo

-Albert, mira es muy parecido a ti este buen mozo, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Tía Candy, soy Anthony Brown Andrew, tu sobrino, quien te va a querer mucho, sonrió. Albert sonreía, su sobrino ya apreciaba a Candy, decía verla parecida a su madre. Este dijo

-Candy déjame presentarte a nuestra familia e invitados, para llevarte a descansar por tu viaje

-El es mi cuñado Antonio Brown Mc Carthy, ellos son la familia del Duque de Grandchester de Inglaterra, Duque Richard Grandchester, su hijo Terrance Grandchester, su esposa Eleonor Grandchester y su hija Beatriz Grandchester

-Es un verdadero honor, todo un placer conocer a miembros tan distinguidos de la realeza, haciendo una reverencia notoria al distinguir su ducado, Albert concluyó

-Ella es mi prometida Lady Candy Brandan. Terry abrió los ojos es la dama que deseaban que conociera, ahora es la prometida de su amigo, Richard se acercó, beso su mano al igual Terry y las damas se saludaban sencillamente de frente

Albert la acompañaba a su habitación, estaba a su lado, ella le agradecía el gesto de acompañarla, se retiraba, su doncella la ayudo, la dejo descansar. Albert bajo y se notaba lo emocionado que estaba por tener a Candy en su hogar. Terry se acercó, lo felicitó

-Es hermosa tu prometida Albert, este dijo

-No solo es hermosa, es genial Terry, me comprometieron sin saber que era ella, cuando lo supe, me volví loco de alegría, este sonrió, dijo

-Eso porque Albert

-Es la dama que conocí cuando escape de mi secuestro hace tres años Terry, considéralo un regalo de Dios por haber escapado, me hace sentir cada día más feliz.

- Nuevamente te felicito amigo ella se ve muy enamorada de ti, no conozco ninguna dama que abrace a su prometido de esa manera,

-Hay muchas cosas que Candy me ha sorprendido desde que la conocí, sabes mi padre no le presente a mi prometida, pero tampoco se acercó, donde está, se fue a buscarlo, estaba frente al retrato de su esposa llorando, hablando con ella y una copa.

-Padre, no saludo a mi prometida


End file.
